Tsavo, Protector of the Lord
by Dsaez0610
Summary: Tsavo is the older cousin of lord Lion-o, the nephew of Lord Cladus by his older sister. He has always been the primary protector of Lion-o as a child. This is the story of How Tsavo finds Lion-O after a long search not believing that his fleet was the only one that survives the destruction of Thundera.
1. Prolugue

Title: Tsavo, Protector of the Lord.  
Author: DS, known on site as Tsavo

Summary: This is the prologue and Bio information for Tsavo. It starts with his vessel finding the New home of his cousin, Lion-O Lord of the Thundercats.

Pairing(s): Tsavo/Cheetara

Rating: R – NC-17  
Genre(s): Epic, Drama, Romance, Adult Situations.

Disclaimer: I don't own Thundercats or the characters, and mean no harm by publishing this fictitious tale. This story was written for fun and entertainment, and no profit is being made from it. The money people wish to send me is purely incidental. Just kidding =)

Name: Tsavo, Protector of the Lord, Lord of the branch family of the royal house.  
Ranks: Field commission General, Advisor  
Age: 24  
Gender: Male  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Species: Thundarian, Lion clan  
Weight: 230 lbs, all hard muscle  
Height: 6'0+  
Hair color: Tawny gold/Red  
Eyes: almost pure red.  
Powers: Power over all cats, wielder of the Sword of Valor. Possess the Ability to speak to the spirits of the old lords (after reunited with Lion-O).

Skills:  
Master of various Martial arts.  
Master of bladed weapons.  
Survival and tracking skills.  
Average Pilot and mechanical skills

Weaknesses: Thundarium. While, normally composed and calm, can be provoked if Lion-O is threatened.

Weapons:

The Sword of Valor- brother sword to the Sword of Omens. It holds the Heart of Thundera, the heart can search and see into the souls of humanoids. The sword can link up with the Sword of Omens. Once linked, Tsavo can speak to the past Lords of the Thundercats and can find the Sword of Omens and Lion-o anywhere.

Black Claw Shield with same powers and abilities as Lion-o's gold Claw Shield.

Boot Dagger

Twin Katana- strapped to back.

Prologue:

Tsavo is the older cousin of lord Lion-o, the nephew of Lord Cladus by his older sister. He has always been the primary protector of Lion-o as a child, standing just one step above the other Thundercats. Once, when Jaga was injured by a traitor's poison sent by mutants. Tsavo saved him and the thundercats from the ensuing surprise attack using the Sword of Omens Jaga had bequeathed to him until his recovery. Because of Jaga's injuries, Cladus's blindness, and Lion-o's tender years, Tsavo was named temporary Lord of the Thundercats until Jaga could resume his duties. As thanks he was presented with a weapon to compliment his qualities and aide him in serving the lord of the Thundercats. The Sword of Valor given to the brave protector of his people, and the hero who freely returned the Sword of omens to the rightful lord.

When Thundera began to destroy itself, Tsavo was the rear guard. A detail stationed behind to protect Jaga, the Thundercats, and young Lion-o from mutant attacks so that they could escape the planet safe, then rushed to protect Lord Cladus and help him escape the planet. However, he showed up just in time to see the Shadow Master capture Cladus and force him to the Astral Plane. Before he disappeared completely, Cladus ordered Tsavo to find Lion-o and resume his duties to protect him at all costs.

Determined to carry out his orders, Tsavo found the ship that Cladus had ready and escaped just before Thundera blew up. He made his way to where the armada of ships to discover that many of the ships were destroyed. The flagship, carrying the Thundercats and his young cousin, was nowhere to be found. Making it to one of the damaged ships, he immediately set crews to fix the ship and make way to search the galaxy to find his charge.

Thinking that Jaga and the other Thundercats were dead, the Thundarians of the remaining damaged ships wanted to make Tsavo King and Lord, but he refused, and stayed steadfast to his mission. He did however accept the leadership of the damaged vessels and branch family of the royal house. With the ships in decent repair, the Thundarians set out to find the new planet. When he would have volunteered to help guide the ship on the long journey, the people revolted, demanding that as the last surviving member of the royal house of Thundera, it was his duty to stay alive and guide them. Bowing to their wishes, Tsavo entered into one of the suspension capsules along with the others, leaving a handful of people behind to guide the ships. He set a crew and entered a state of suspension. He would awaken for a few months every few years to train and keep in fighting condition. The search had finally ended when the sword of valor reacted near a planet. The blade had found its kin, and Tsavo awakened with a new fire. He was finally going to complete his search and resume his duties to protect his young cousin and see he made it to adulthood.

A crowd gathers around the ship that landed suddenly, murmuring rapidly no one conversation can be made out clearly. The hatch of the spacecraft begins to open and a hush falls on the crowd, they are all curious, the ship just entered orbit suddenly and all indications told them that the communications of the vessel was not in working order. They gasp as a familiar silhouette exits the ship; a tall Lion with that sword, that claw, that stance. A murmur again breaks out, and it could be heard that they confirm the Lord had never left his home, and then they notice the mane is long and flowing blowing in the wind. The dark silhouetted can be seen surveying the land and onlookers and just as suddenly as he appeared, he let out a welcoming roar, and spoke. "I am Tsavo, of the noble house of Thundercats, I have come to find my brother, I have come to find.. Lion-O". Tsavo stepped forward and both the similarities and differences between this young Warrior and the Lord of the Thundercats became clear. He was a darker shade and his mane was long and brighter, with eyes of powerful red that showed a raptor gaze, that both showed great strength and compassion. His was a gaze that inspired fear and comfort at the same time. At his side was a blade that could easily be mistaken as the sword of omens but the "eye" was different; it was a red symbol on a background of black, and his claw shield was black. His black garments were trimmed in red.  
Tsavo stepped forward, and felt his Sword surge. "He is near, I can feel the sword of omens nearby", Tsavo exclaimed. Tsavo drew his blade and commanded it to life, "Sword of Valor, I call you to life". He then raised the blade and after exclaiming "Thundercats hear my call!" a symbol lit the sky like the sword of omens, but with reversed colors. It did not take a long time before the lord of the thundercats appeared on the scene to investigate this phenomenon. However Tsavo did not recognize the Lord, as he left a boy and here in front of him stood a man. A man who had the sword of omens; a blade that belonged to his lord and not to him, a pretender to the throne. Before a moment he had drew his blade and had it at his neck. "Tsavo?!, exclaimed the stranger and in Tsavo's shock he pushed his blade aside and embraced him. Tsavo quickly realized his near error and took a knee in front of his lord and cousin. The two were together again after a long time, and all that was left now was to perform the important task of catching up.


	2. Chapter 1 His rightful place

**Chapter 1**

Tsavo took his place aside Lion-O, as if he had never left his side, Scanning the surroundings and horizon as they walked toward the lair and away from the landing site. He at once retook on his role of protecting the heir to the Thundercats. Lion-O had been talking so endlessly and at such a fast pace, he seemed like the energetic cub Tsavo had ensured was safely piloted from the dying planet. Lion-O caught him up to all that happened; and he confided in Tsavo that he had not the heart to speak of him all this time for he thought his cousin, nay more like a brother, to be dead. He had kept the sadness of his apparent loss at bay as a memorial to his protector that had taught him that he must turn a setback into a positive. They eventually reached the common area of the Cat's Lair and by the time they were comfortably seated inside the lair, Tsavo was fully caught up on the main points of the occurrences since he was gone. Then Lion-O became once again composed and regal, and noticed the blade of his long lost protector, clan mate, and beloved trainer.

"Tsavo, that blade it looks like the sword of.."  
"Oh yes dear cousin, this is the Sword of Valor, it was forged for me as a reward for my actions and dedication in regards to the Thundarians. I once had to take the mantle as Lord of the Thundercats, when Jaga was poisoned by a vile traitor. It was because of my bravery and selflessness it was made, and of course to aide me in protecting the future Lord of the Thundercats." At that Tsavo mussed Lion-O's hair as he had so often done years ago.

"May I inspect it", Lion-O meagerly requested, still adjusting to the recently reformed relationship.

"Lion-O, You are now Lord of the Thundercats, you have but to request it. I serve you now." A quick smile appeared on his face and a quick tear that quickly disappeared.

"A tear, my cousin, hath thou just shed a tear? I can't recall ever seeing you show emotion", Lion-O seemed sincerely confused.

"You are the Lord, Lion-O you must learn that a strong man and a strong leader does not ignore or bury their heart. They must use it instead to help them lead wisely. I am glad that I am where I belong back at your side." Tsavo drew the sword of valor free and the metallic ring echoed in the chamber. "Lion-O, I know it is unorthodox but may I hold the sword of Omens?"

"Since it is you, ok I will acquiesce to your request," Stated the Lord. The two traded blades and they each felt the hilts begin to pulse in each other's grasp. Tsavo's hand recalled the familiar sensation of holding the magnificent and The Sword of omens recognized the older lion. Tsavo felt the consciousness of the weapon and in that melding of spirit he became aware of a comforting and familiar presence, "Jaga!" The spirit of Jaga had appeared to him and the bitter sweet moment tugged at composure; He was glad to once again see him, but that joy was laced with sorrow because he was no longer with them in corporeal form.

Having once wielded the Sword of Omen as a Lord of the Thundercats and of the same bloodline as Lion-O, a gate opened in Tsavo, he could hear the old Lords. His heart sank for a moment as mourned the loss of Jaga. He dropped to a knee in defeat, "I have failed you my Lord Jaga, It was my duty to protect you all and make sure you all survived. You, Lion-O the future lord, his guardian and my long lost …" his words trailed off, losing their usual strength and confidence, as his head sunk down.

"I will not have any of that", entered the voice of Jaga in a tone that conveyed a comforting quality. "You cannot be expected to be able see every eventuality and complete every task. Your duty that day was to get us to that vessel safely, and you accomplished that duty flawlessly. You could not have predicted the ambush would have prevented you from reuniting with us at the predetermined location. I had to sacrifice myself to save them, a very thing you would have done for them, an action you would have done yourself and have done for me. But now your duty is once again upon you, protect the lord with all of your skill and ability"

"On my life, danger will not find him nor fall on his feet", replied Tsavo, in his usual powerful and confident voice.

"I will always be here to guide you both."Tsavo once again aware of his surroundings realized this all happened in but a moment and within his mind, but he knew from this point on his link to the Lords of old would return. The swords linked and one could now feel the other; at that moment he knew that he would be able to locate the twin blade's location at any time. Lion-O and Tsavo looked at each other, as if to confirm that they both had shared the bonding to the blades and experiences that were thusly associated. They returned each other's weapon and felt a closer bond than they had ever before.

"Tsavo?!" the familiar voice struck him like a heavy mace. His long lost love, it was Cheetara, and she was beautiful as ever. A flood of emotions, feelings and memories surged through them both.

****Warning flashback Warning flashback Warning flashback Warning flashback********

Cheetara was racing along the forest trail not on an urgent mission, but just enjoying the day, completely unaware of the trap in her path. Completely concealed in a tree was a figure in the shadow, in concentration calculating her timing. This is it the experienced warrior thought; I will need to jump in thirty seconds if I am to get her, his calculations were based on her rate of speed verses the force of push and time to land on that spot. Whoosh! With an eerily quick launch he shot himself from the tree, and moments later he crashed into cheetara, she screamed in surprise as she was tackled to the ground. "Tag, your it", came from the young warrior's mouth in a half laugh. He licked her neck in welcome and they shared a brief sweet kiss, although she had a slight scowl on her face.

"Don't be upset Cheetara, I told you I would catch you"

"Tsavo! That was cruel."

"That my dear was warfare. If I am to protect the next Lord from any threat I need to be prepared", he said as he let his trademarked innocent smile shine through.

"Damn it Tsavo, why can't I stay mad at you"?

They shared another brief kiss before they began to head back to check on the boy they would have to look after until he could take his rightful place as Lord of the Thundercats.

Tsavo, smiled at the memory, and recalled how in love they were and all the fun they had. He also remembered how difficult his duties and lineage was on their relationship. His thoughts jumped to that fateful day, when he lost all that he loved. He had to let Cheetara, Jaga, and his beloved younger cousin get on that vessel while he secured their retreat.

"Cheetara?", he managed to get out and nearly dropped the blade. Lion-O noticed the connection with them instantly.

"I have some important matters to, uh attend to, Cheetara I trust you can show Tsavo around", Lion-O interjected as he excused himself. There was no wasted time as they quickly closed the distance; they stared into each other's eyes as a multitude of thoughts and emotions raced in their minds. It was nearly overwhelming and now lust and desire was filling and overtaking over every part of their conscious and rational mind. They began to kiss passionately.

"It has been so long Tsavo, I feared you were dead" came the words half breathed at a break from the passionate kissing, a brief respite before they resumed to claw at each and kiss each other on the mouth and on the neck.

"You know me, love I am not easily defeated", Tsavo added at the opening only briefly breaking their heated reunion, and as if punctuating the sentence they resumed their activity did not break apart once as they navigated their way quickly to her room.

**The rest I shall leave to your imagination, I have the full story of this "reunion" in the adult section of my Thundercats fac page siet in the Adult section. **


End file.
